


Heated Affections

by HUNTER29



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blake In Heat, Blake in heat is very horny, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Faunus/Human, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Faunus had multiple issues but can one of them end with a more positive outcome?





	Heated Affections

Being a Faunus, Blake knew the difficulties that were faced such as the racism suffered which led her to hiding her Faunus traits but there was another issue that she faced and knew about all too well, that was the issue of Heat Cycles. Every Faunus went through every year though often at different times and it boosted their hormones by a million and for Blake it was that unlucky time of years for her, and to say she was horny would be putting it lightly.

It had been a long day for the cat Faunus of Beacon as she had to sit through all her classes whilst trying to put off the burning in her loins and what made it worse was that one of the people who she shared classes with was someone who she had fell in love with so her feelings for them had skyrocketed. Y/n L/n. Blake had first met Y/n when they joined Beacon as he was one of the new students to go through the initiation which was when Blake also met her team forming team RWBY, Y/n however had proven his capabilities to sore above expectations as he was able to best a horde of Grimm with his bare hands and come out without a single scar. Such was the feat that placed him on Beacon's first ever one man team but he never exhibited arrogance from that, even when half the girls he passed in the halls would swoon and even expose some parts to catch his attention.

No Y/n never payed mind to that but it wasn't for those reasons why Blake fell for him as instead of that was his kindness and though she had met kind people before there was something different about Y/n, then the times Blake had saw the male stand up for a fellow Faunus named Velevt who was a common victim of racism for being who she was . That was when Y/n came in and beat the group of bigots known as team CRDL into the ground and even going as far as the be Velvet's personal bodyguard until team CRDL had got the hint to back but even then Y/n still remained to protect Velvet if she ever felt threatened. That was something that drew Blake's attention to Y/n as never before has she seen anyone take such initiative to protect a Faunus when they were human themselves, Blake later befriended Y/n and learnt of his caring nature and each passing day she felt herself falling in love with him more and more and now she's in heat she's been struggling to hold herself from pouncing on him and have the two of them fuck for hours no matter who's looking. 

When classes finally ended the first thing Blake did was rush to her dorm where she stripped her lower body of clothing and hopped into bed to try and relieve herself of the sexual frustration moaning to herself as she worked both hands between her legs. That was when Y/n came into mind and Blake started imagining said boy pinning her down and ramming into her desperate snatch and ravaging her. The thoughts only made Blake more horny as her hands moved quicker with her eyes glazing as she thoughts of Y/n fucking her before she jolted up from a knock at the door, "hey Blake you ok?" Y/n's voice spoke and said feline Faunus trembled as she thought she was caught out before jumping down from her bed and hiding behind the door as she opened it to see the male on her mind. 

"Hi Y/n, I'm fine" Blake said as the e/c eyed male looked sceptical causing a shiver to run through Blake before he asked "then why are you blushing?" And Blake tried to think of an excuse, "it's not in here, just the heat burning me up" she replied with the heat burning her up meaning different to what she tried to push it off. Y/n then pointed away with his thumb "I have a fan in my room if you'd like to borrow it" he offered and Blake nodded her head quickly before sharing for Y/n to hold on. She closed the door and quickly threw on her clothes again before stepping outside ready to go, "you sure you're ok Blake you've been acting strange all day?" Y/n asked and Blake quickly snapped back "I'm not acting strange you are" and Y/n held up his hands before laughing. That sound made Blake's legs tremble and again she wanted to just jump on Y/n there and then barely holding herself back before Y/n brought her thoughts back by saying "come on let's get you that fan" before he led the way to his room.

When the two arrived Y/n invited Blake in to which her rational mind said "don't or you'll pounce" but her body moved before she could finish a thought and they stepped in. Blake took a look around and saw the room to be rather tidy to say Y/n had all the space to clutter up and he went over to a cupboard, "it's should be in in here" he said looking for the fan. Whilst Y/n was searching Blake felt a huge rush in her loins again as her heat was striking with a vengeance making her legs crumble beneath her pointing outwards as her hands rubbed between her legs, "ok got it" Y/n finally said pulling the fan from his cupboard and turned to Blake before looking down to see her on the floor. "You ok?" He asked tilting his head before Blake's head shot up to face him her cheeks bright red as she crawled closer desperation in her eyes, "no I'm not ok, Y/n I'm a Faunus, I'm in heat, help me" she spoke climbing up to her feet as her hands settled on Y/n's shoulders. "A Faunus" Y/n spoke surprised and Blake reached for her bow pulling it away to free her cat ears which twitched as air hit them, "I need you Y/n" Blake spoke in a pleading img voice whilst nuzzling into Y/n's as a cat would. A hand then reached her ears and started petting them causing a purr to escape Blake and she looked to Y/n as he had a smile "you could have told me sooner" he said as Blake stared at him with Amber eyes, "I'd gladly help you Blake". With that being said she didn't hold herself back and pounced on Y/n who caught her without effort.

Blake's lips attacked Y/n's face as she clawed at his shirt before being laid onto her back as Y/n hovered over her, "Y/n" Blake whined pulling him down into a deep kiss as she felt his hands removing her lower clothing once more before he reached between her legs and over her moist folds. "Wow you really are deep in heat" Y/n said and Blake whined "don't tease me" but Y/n shook his head "I'm not, and I won't" he replied as he pressed his lips onto Blake's but no forcefulness with it unlike Blake's desperate ones, she leaned in as Y/n pulled back before pulling her legs over the bed as he kneeled in between them leaning to her aroused pussy,

The second Y/n's tongue touched Blake's dipping entrance her body convulsed as she fell flat on her back as the oral organ lavished attention to her pussy making Blake clamp her hands in Y/n's hair to keep his head stationed as he licked Blake's snatch, said Faunus girls breathing had sped up exponentially as Y/n licked her before his tongue pushed into her and swirled around causing ripples to jolt through Blake as she was being eaten out by the person she fell in love with. Her thoughts were so lewd at this point thinking far being simple oral sex but instead with thoughts of her riding Y/n's cock as it was snug inside her, those thoughts drove Blake mad as she wanted it so quickly but right now she could just lay and enjoy as her pussy was finally being tended to. Y/n leaned closer into Blake thighs pushing his tongue deeper making the Faunus girl shiver and he looked up to see her looking down with lust glazed eyes before he started darting his tinge and orally fucked Blake. That was too much as with a shout of pleasure she let loose and Y/n felt the current of Blake's juices flow into his mouth which he drank down whilst he still tongued her pussy.

When Blake had ridden out her orgasm her body worked automatically as she shot up grabbed Y/n and threw him into the bed as she tore away his pants and boxers before grasping his erect shaft and engulfed it into her mouth without hesitation, that was the start of an intense blow job as Blake's head bobbed rapidly whilst her hands worked Y/n's cock when it wasn't in her mouth as she sucked on it whilst jerking and staring up at Y/n with amber eyes. Y/n stared back with e/c eyes as his hand reached to Blake's head and he stroked her cat ear making her purr again but this time the vibrations traveled around his cock which was being orally serviced by Blake. Her head nuzzled against Y/n's hand as she sucked him off with a fervour she had only when masturbating to thoughts of Y/n plowimg her, Blake rose her head off of Y/n's phallus as her hand pumped him quickly whilst her lips latched onto the base. Licking, kissing, sucking just everything to make Y/n cum. Blake stuck her tongue out and ran it up Y/n's shaft before with a grunt it erupted the male's cum which landed on Blake's face and she cleaned it off licking it up. 

Blake looked Y/n in the eyes as he sat up before gripping her and pulling her up on top of him where his lips met hers again in a deep kiss that Blake was all happy to return before her body was lifted again and only brought down to feel something prod at her pussy lips. Blake looked to Y/n before lust took over and she knocked his arms away so she could crash down onto his shaft that penetrated her so quickly she came from just that, due to Blake nimbleness her hymen broke long ago but then again her heat numbed any pain and piqued the pleasure. Hence the reason she screamed in pleasure.

Without wasting a second, Blake started bouncing in Y/n's lap grabbing his hands and placed them back onto her hips as she rode him like she imagined herself doing in the past but by all things good in the world never would she think it feel so good. That wasn't it however as Y/n pulled Blake down against him wrapping his arms around her as he started rapidly thrusting up into her, Blake's tongue flopped as Y/n was already hitting the perfect spot in her body only amplified by her heat so she was already on the verge of cumming again but neither of them cared really. They made eye contact again before meeting on a deep passionate kiss as they both fucked like crazy with Blake letting loose another orgasm so soon but didn't stop her body movements just like they didn't stop her partners thrusting.

Y/n's thrusts started getting more rougher and faster as he flipped their positions so he was the one now on top and he siezed Blake's hips sat himself up on his knees before starting an onslaught of rapid and powerful thrusts making Blake's body melt with bliss as her tongue lulled out the corner of her mouth. Her body was on fire as she loved every second of the blissful aggressiveness from Y/n making her grip him tight and staring deep into his eyes. "Fuck me Y/n, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" she kept sputtering out as she was ravaged like she wished to be in her thoughts, Y/n again started petting Blake's ears and she purred between moans with her cat ears becoming a trigger spot that struck her body with bliss boosting all the pleasure she was feeling. During this was the point Y/n felt his own orgasm ready to go and he looked at Blake "I'm going to cum" he warned and she gripped him tight trapping him with her arms and leg, "cum inside me, cum and fill me" she breathed before her body was lit on fire from the inside as Y/n's cum flowed inside her.

Y/n removed himself from Blake's sheath before turning her onto her hands and knees and prodded her anus with the tip of his shaft to which the Faunus girl wiggled her ass invitingly before again being penetrated snapping her head back, Blake's eyes widened as Y/n hilted himself in her anal hole. She looked back to and rushed "hurry, hurry Y/n fuck me, fuck me" she sputtered out before being met thrusts and she lurched forward before even pushing back against them, Y/n's hands gripped Blake's waist as he started fucking her again and her moans only spurred him on to giving it to her. On the contrary to what one would believe he wasn't doing this for personal desire but instead wanting to sate Blake's hunger as he truly felt something for her as she did him. Y/n reached around Blake and gripped her cladded breast in hand and kneaded it making Blake look back to him as he leaned down to kiss her. Blake returned the kiss as she was pushing back against the thrusts Y/n made before said male took her arms and pulled them from under her so she laid prone on the bed.

Y/n leaned down to Blake's cat ears and nibbled on them as he thrusted against her flat laying body rocking the bed they were on as Blake mewled, moaned and purred before Y/n sped up his resisted thrusts. Blake's moans grew louder and louder as Y/n faster and rougher as he leaned to her human ears "you enjoying this?" He asked and was replied to with "yes! Yes! Yes! I love it! I love the way you fuck me Y/n!" Blake's heat had taken full affect to her verbal response. One of Blake's hands was flat on the pillow beside her and Y/n placed his over it as he humped against Blake's ass again rocking the bed as he leaned her cat ears again and nibbled on them, that was until Y/n was reaching another end and without warning her filled Blake's anal hole as well before pulling out and laying on his side whilst rolling Blake to do the same.

His arm went over her waist as he thrusted back into her pussy once more and started thrusting rapidly clapping their flesh togetehr as Blake was losing herself to the pleasure before whining "I can't last any more" and Y/n kissed her cheek, "don't force yourself Blake, let it all out" he spoke softly and Blake cried out in release as she bombarded Y/n with her juices again before slumping down and Y/n pulled her against him.

Blake pulled from Y/n grip and pushed him onto his back climbing on top of him where she planted kisses repeatedly onto his lips "thank you" she said between each connection of lips before Y/n cupped Blake's cheek and gave her a long, deep kiss that was held from both side. When they pulled back he spoke "next time you go into heat, just let me know, I'll help you always Blake" he said and the fat Faunus' lip twitched as she leaned close "I" she started but a finger silenced her "I know, I always did Blake I'm not dumb" he smiled and she blushed embarrassed and slightly ashamed at her assumption that Y/n was so dense before being brought back with a kiss. "I love you too" Y/n said and Blake melted against him as she felt truly happy and satisfied. All that was needed to bring them together was a moment of heated affections.


End file.
